


Time-Bomb

by phandomoftheowl



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Impromptu Food Fight, Kid Fic, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Office Sex, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my office verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-linear but it all fits in the same timeline. Title is song of the same name by All Time Low.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. Impromptu Food Fight...sorta.

It happens a little like this:

Kunti's sitting across from him, staring at him far too intently as far as Karna is concerned. Arjun sits next to her, alternating his sulky frown from Duryodhan to Karna while Yudhishtir tries to steer conversation into neutral territory, which is easier said than done since Pitamah seems hell bent on discussing in detail the game last week during the company conference where Karna's team won against Arjun's. 

Gandhari is more succesful than Yudhishtir when she interrupts Bhishma to ask Karna after his family. Yudhishtir visibily deflates as Karna informs her that his family is, in fact, perfectly fine and yes he understands she misses seeing Adhiratha but he is getting along in years and cannot possibly continue chauffeuring, besides, Karna makes enough to support his family now, so his parents needn't worry. He's just about done telling the table at large about how his mother's health when Kunti blurts out, apropos of nothing, "I'm your mother!"

There is pin-drop silence for exactly point seven seconds before the table explodes in a flurry of noise and action. 

Arjun tries to upturn the table, but fails miserably as the table is heavy oak and Bheem is resting his elbow on it. Duryodhan falls backwards off his chair. No one seems to want to help him up, and he himself seems content to lay down there gawking at Karna's shoelaces. Bheem lets out a loud roar, because Arjun -- in his attempt to try destroying the table -- ends up elbowing the pot of dal makhani, Some of it lands in Nakul's hair, who promptly freaks out and runs out of the room, clutching his head. Bheems roar startles a slumbering Dhritrashtra, and he knocks over the jug of water, soaking the entire table, and Karna's lap. Gandhari simply lets out a quiet "Oh my" that Karna would have missed entirely had he not watched her lips move. Dushala is helpfully recording everything diligently on her phone whilst trying to stifle her giggles behind her hand. Sahdev and Pitahmah are remarkable in that their reactions are completely unremarkable. Sahdev continues eating his roti-sabji, without looking up from the book in his lap and Pitamah has a self-satisfied look about him. 

Karna stares despondently at his wet crotch and wonders why he thought wearing his nice slacks was a good idea when he was coming to the Kurus for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated R. Phone sex one.

Karna frowned at his phone. "You're supposed to be asleep," he said disapprovingly in lieu of a greeting. 

A quiet huff of laughter was the only sound for a few moments. "Good morning, who spat in your coffee?"

"No one. Why? Do you know something?" Karna peered suspiciously in the direction of Arjun's cubicle.  

"No. God, you're paranoid. Stop glaring at everyone walking by your desk, it makes you look scary and I need the interns to be able to do their job without peeing their pants."

Karna ignored him, pulling up his schedule for the day while taking a sip of his --spit free thank you very much, everyone in the office  _loved_ him--.coffee. "What are you doing up, anyhow? It's 2 AM there."  

"Can't sleep."

"Clearly," Karna snorted. "Did you call just to bother me, because not all of us have the luxury of a four day weekend in a foreign country, you know."

"Hey" Karna could hear the sheets ruffling as Duryodhan no doubt sat up indignantly in his bed. He hid a smirk behind his cup as Dushala walked by "It's the International Symposium for Modern Business Leaders. It's hard work, you know." 

"I'm sure," he drawled, turning away from his computer screen. He couldn't concentrate with Duryodhan whining in his ear anyhow. "How's Yudhishtir?"

"No clue. Haven't seen him since we landed." Lie, Karna knew, but didn't call him out on it. "Company doing okay? You haven't bankrupted us while we've been gone, have you?"

"You wish." There was a pregnant pause, and Karna wondered if Duryodhan had finally fallen asleep. 

Then, so softly Karna almost missed it, he said, "I miss you."

Karna bit back a smile and stomped viciously on the butterflies fluttering inconveniently in his chest. "It's been two days," he said instead, and hastily avoided Arjun's eye as he passed by his desk, glancing quizzically at him. Damn, he really needed to move his desk. 

"Shut up," Duryodhan grumbled. There were more rustling sounds and a deep sigh. "What're you doing?"

Karna glanced at the excel sheet he was supposed to be analyzing. "Work."

Duryodhan hummed warmly. "What work?"

"The boring kind."

"Very descriptive." Duryodhan chuckled and Karna heard his breath hitch. Probably close to passing out then.

Karna sighed. "It's true. I'm working on the Shishupal deal. We really should wrap it up quickly, you know. He's getting testy and your grand-uncle keeps dropping hints about how he knows great ways to dispose of a body."

"No talk of grand-uncles, please," Duryodhan groaned. His voice sounded strained. Karna hoped he wasn't coming down with the flue or something, although Yudhishtir was there to take care of him if something were to happen. He was just about to ask after Duryodhan's health when the man inhaled sharply. 

Karna froze. "Are you... _jacking off?_ " He whispered the last words harshly, hunching his shoulder up to his ears as if that might stop the sound from carrying. 

"Maybe. Keep talking."

Karna pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it incredulously before croaking into it, "I can't believe you. I hate you so much." A low, breathy moan was his only answer. "I am going to  _kill_ you when you get back."

"Yeah. Yes, oh god."

"I'm serious. Killing, it is happening. Repeated killing," Karna continued threateningly. The effect was somewhat ruined when Duryodhan let out a positively sinful groan, and Karna's dick twitched traitorously. He moved closer to his desk until the edge was cutting into his abdomen. "You are  _so_ going to regret this," he promised Duryodhan, who, shameless asshole that he was, came with a shout. 

"Oh, fuck, I needed that," Duryodhan panted a moment later. "Thanks, babe. I'll see you Monday." Just like that, he was gone, 

" _Regret_ ," he hissed one last time at his phone, and proceeded to think of disgusting, boner killing thoughts. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Really NC-17. You have been warned.

Karna is unceremoniously dragged to and shoved onto Duryodhan’s spacious office chair the minute he steps into Duryodhan’s office to turn in his files for the week. 

"Wha—?" He’s cut off by Duryodhan’s tongue as Duryodhan clumsily steps out of his pants — which is how Karna finds out Duryodhan has been commando all day, holy shit — and straddles Karna’s thighs ."—mmph don’t mind, but —"  He tries to say when Duryodhan pulls away, but finds the rest of his words lost when Duryodhan presses down on his hardening cock.  _Fuck._ Karna wraps one arm around Duryodhan’s back to steady himself, and also to have more of that delicious friction. His fingers slide down Duryodhan’s back and along the cleft of his ass. He brushes his fingers over Duryodhan’s hole and is met with cold silicone instead of warm skin. 

"Fuck, did you —?"

Duryodhan grins down at him,  wicked and sinful, and swivels his hips, drawing Karna’s attention to his leaking cock. “Yep. All day, babe.”

And if Karna wasn’t hard before, he definitely is now. He surges up, making Duryodhan slide off him, and turns him around. He just — he just needs to  _see_ dammit. Karna presses his palm to Duryodhan’s lower back, making him bend over his desk, and crouches so he’s eye level with Duryodhan’s asshole. He reaches out and circles the rim of the buttplug, pulls it out half way, earning a desperate groan from Duryodhan. 

"So greedy," Karna tuts, pushing the plug back in with enough force that it jolts Duryodhan into the desk. 

"Yeah, so greedy, all for you, god, Karna. Just —" Duryodhan breaks off with a moan when Karna reaches over and slides open the drawer that houses the lube and condoms. He slides a finger alongside the plug, and watches as Duryodhan’s ass takes him in. 

"Just what?" he asks, trying to control his voice, a near impossibly feat when he has Duryodhan like this. "Just  _what?”_ He crooks his fingers, brushing them against the spot that makes Duryodhan keen loudly, and scramble to hold onto the edge of the best.  _  
_

"Just _fuck me,_  you infuriating asshole.

Karna nips at Duryodhan’s neck. “Mmm, no. I don’t think you’re quite ready.”

"I am, I’m so ready, been ready for you all day, just. Please. Please please _please_.” 

"Well, since you said  _please.”_ Karna pulls out his fingers and the plug and places it neatly by Duryodhan’s head. He doesn’t bother taking his pants off all the way, just pushes them down to his knees, slides on the condom and lines himself up behind Duryodhan, pushing in slowly, inch by agonizing inch. 

"You’re so gorgeous," he mutters. "Gonna fuck you, right here on your desk. Fuck you so hard," he promises, once he’s completely inside, Duryodhan’s warmth tightening around him. He kisses Duryodhan down his back. "You’re going to feel it for days _._ Next time you have a meeting, you’ll remember this. Remember _me._ ”

"God, yes. Want that, want you," Duryodhan groans, head twisted back to look at Karna. He looks so debauched, it makes Karna shiver, and he kisses Duryodhan’s mouth, determined to make him look absolutely wrecked. Karna threads his finger’s through Duryodhan’s hair and pulls out almost all the way, before thrusting back in, He sets a fast pace, neither of them in the mood for slow and gentle, and fucks Duryodhan, enjoying his soft gasps and moans. 

"Gonna come," Duryodhan says, voice as light as a feather. Karna fucks Duryodhan through his orgasm, he’s so god damn close that its only a couple more thrusts before Karna is spending himself. 

He pulls out, apologizing with a kiss when Duryodhan winces. He looks too boneless to move, so Karna maneuvers them so they can both fit on the chair comfortably. 

"Damn," Duryodhan mumbles against his chest, and Karna chuckles. "Good thing everyone’s left already."

Karna glances up at the clear glass door of the office. He’d completely forgotten where they were. His mind flashes back to ‘ _remember me’_. So perhaps not completely forgotten…

"What brought this on?" he asks, reaching for the box of tissues on Duryodhan’s desk to wipe them down.

"Hmm? Oh, your presentation. You wore that damn tie."

Karna looks down at the purple tie he’d grabbed from his closet at the last minute, smiles when Duryodhan strokes it possessively. He makes a mental note to wear ties more often then. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid-fic one. Rated G.

Karna trudged into Duryodhan's office sopping wet and cursing the weather, the shoddy bus transport system, and his utterly useless umbrella. He turned around and pulled the blinds down over the glass office door, wincing at his shoes as they made wet sounds that echoed in the Spartan office.  Today had to be the day his umbrella broke, because of course it did, and the bus couldn’t do him the courtesy of being on time. He picked at the sleeve of his ruined leather jacket disconsolately, and shucked it off, folding it and placing it on the floor by the door where it wouldn't ruin Duryodhan's obnoxiously expensive carpet. He glanced up distractedly and was met with a gaping Duryodhan.

 

"Yes, yes. I know." He waved his hand dismissively and went back to peeling himself out of his wet clothes. "Can I borrow your clothes while mine dry?"

 

"Karna."

 

"Look, I know It's not ideal and they're probably going to fit weird and everyone in the office is going to talk more than they already do. But I cannot go around like this the whole day." He finished removing his shirt and deposited it on top of the leather jacket. He was going to have to give the jacket a proper funeral, it had served him well. He reached down to unzip his wet trousers and debated taking off his underwear.

 

_"Karna."_

 

"Especially not with the meeting this afternoon. I'd rather look like your boytoy than something that crawled out of a rain gutter."

 

"Karna!" Karna whipped around in surprise at Duryodhan's shrill tone. And that was when he saw two pairs of eyes  staring up at him over Duryodhan's desk. One of them giggled and disappeared behind the large desk and the other came around to stand in front of him, and Karna was suddenly confronted by what looked like a miniature Duryodhan.

 

"Um."

 

"Baba, you didn't say he likes Wonder Woman!"

 

Karna followed mini-Duryodhan's eyesight and Yep, sure enough his boxers were peeking out. He quickly zipped himself back up and looked to Duryodhan for assistance, who was already rummaging in his closet for clothes. Clothes that were flying at his face, Which he caught due to long years of practice.

 

"Here." Duryodhan said without looking at Karna. He looked flushed and Karna didn't understand what he had to be embarrassed about. Nevertheless,  he ran to Duryodhan's private bathroom, by passing the small by and ignoring the not-so-quiet laughs that came from behind the desk.

 

It was only when he was halfway through buttoning Duryodhan's shirt that he realized what he had just seen.

 

Holy shit. Holy shit.

 

Duryodhan had -- Duryodhan was --

 

That couldn't be right. It could not. It just wasn't possible that the man who could barely brew himself a cup of coffee in the goddamn microwave was... was a... there had to be a perfectly rational explanation. Maybe they were his cousin's children, from his mother's side or something who also called him Baba.  Kids called their uncles Baba all the time, right? Or maybe he was just baby sitting for a friend. Nevermind that Duryodhan didn't really have any friends besides Subhadra (who didn’t even count since he was pretty sure they only barely tolerated each other) and Bhanuma -- oh. That...explained a few things actually.

 

By the time he walked back out, the kids were gone, and Duryodhan was hunched over his desk, typing furiously on his desktop.

 

Karna cleared his throat awkwardly, earning a startled yelp from Duryodhan. “Thanks. They fit pretty well. Shirt’s a bit loose and the pant is a bit high, but that’s better than walking around wet and disgusting. I’ll get it dry cleaned and bring it in tomorrow.

 

“No problem,” Duryodhan said, looking as awkward as Karna felt. “Look, about -- it just never came up, honestly. I wasn’t keeping it from you or anything, and everyone else already knows, obviously so I thought you must have heard from them or something.”

 

Karna found it hard to believe that in the three months they had known each other, Duryodhan hadn't found a single moment to drop a quick 'So I gotta pick up the kids tonight' but he didn't press the point. “It’s fine.” It wasn’t, but Karna didn’t know why it wasn’t fine so he brushed it off with a smile. “Where are they, anyway?”

 

A look Karna had never seen before passed across Duryodhan’s face as he leaned back in his chair and smiled. “They were hungry so Dushala took them down to the cafeteria. I’m about to join them actually, wanna come?”

 

For a single moment he thought about refusing, making some excuse about the meeting later today, but Duryodhan looked so damn eager and Karna would be a liar if he didn’t admit he was a little curious, so he nodded. He didn’t regret it when Duryodhan beamed at him and something slotted into place in the back of Karna’s mind.

 

He fell into step with Duryodhan as they took the elevator down to the the cafeteria. “How old are they?”

 

“They turn three this November,” Duryodhan said proudly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. It was hard to believe this man was a father of two. “Laku and Shumi have been hinting at Disneyland but Bhanu thinks they’re too young.”

 

Karna quirked an eyebrow. “Laku and Shumi?”

 

Duryodhan grimaced. “Yeah...Bhanu’s grandmother insisted on Laxman Kumara and Lakshmana. They’re not really big fans either. They refuse to answer to anything other than Laku and Shumi, which aren’t all that great either, I suppose. ”

 

Karna laughed. “With names like that, who would? And what happened to not having a kid hidden away in Switzerland?”

 

“Technically, it’s two kids, and as much as I wish they were sometimes, they don’t live in Switzerland.”

 

The elevator pinged before Karna could say anything to that, and the doors slid open to reveal a harassed looking Dushala. Laxman and Lakshmana stood a little ways behind her, one holding a towering plate of pastries while the other stuffed held a precarious pile of chocolates.  “Oh, thank god. They’re not eating anything but the pastries, bhaiyya.”

 

“Baba!” A few chocolates became well acquainted with the ground when Lakshmana ran full pelt at Duryodhan, knelt in time to gather her in his arms and avoid what surely would have been a horrible collision.

 

“Don’t Baba me, young lady. I told you to have proper food down here.”

Karna snorted. That was rich coming from someone who thought chocolate ice cream was adequate breakfast. Duryodhan glared at him warningly, as if he could read Karna’s thoughts, and walked toward Laxman, presumably to give both of them a lecture on healthy eating. He was pretty sure it was the exact same lecture Karna had given Duryodhan two weeks ago.

 

“Adorable, isn’t it?” Dushala asked.

 

“Yeah,” Karna replied, smiling when Laxman’s enthusiastic protests over relinquishing his pile of sweets resulted in pastry bits landing in Duryodhan’s hair. Karna felt his chest swell uncomfortably and he struggled to breathe. He took a deep breath, trying to get enough air into his lungs. 

 

Dushala gave a long suffering sigh and mumbled something Karna couldn’t catch before pressing the up button for the elevator. He thought it sounded like she was saying “Absolutely disgusting,” but didn’t have the chance to ask what was disgusting since the elevator doors were already closing. He shrugged. It was probably nothing.

 

A tug on his pants made him look down, and he saw Lakshmana gazing up at him with wide eyes. “Would you like a chocolate?”

 

“No, thank you,” he told her. “You know if you have chocolate before noon, your teeth are going to rot and fall out, right?”

 

Lakshmana scrunched up her nose, and it was very easy to see Bhanumati in her. “What’s rot?”

 

“It’s when your pretty white teeth turn black and crumble and then you can’t eat anything,” he said solemnly.

 

“Anything?” she asked, eyes wide with fright. “Not even Dadi’s kheer?”

 

“Not even Dadi’s kheer.” He nodded gravely, holding out his hand. “So let’s put those chocolates away for later, hmm?”

 

Lakshmana all but shoved the chocolates at him. “Okay. I’m going to go eat a banana and toast and everything that doesn’t have chocolate in it so I can eat Dadi’s kheer for ever and ever. Laku! Laku, no leave the sweets, we have to eat banana.” She forced Laxman to abandon his pastries and dragged him towards the fruit bar.   

 

“ _Ugh_.”Duryodhan groaned, grabbing a few paper towels to clean his hair, missing by a wide margin.

 

“You’re not -- just give it here.” Karna wet the paper towels slightly before wiping Duryodhan’s hair. “Honestly, how are you a father.”

 

“Two bottles of tequila and a broken condom, my friend,” Duryodhan muttered low enough that the twins wouldn’t hear.

 

Karna huffed a laugh in spite of himself.  “Now I know why you don’t drink tequila anymore.”

 

Duryodhan glanced up at him from under his eyelashes and smiled wryly. They were standing really close, Karna realised. Far too close. He stepped back hastily and tossed the lump of sodden tissues in a trashcan. “All clean,” he pronounced, looking anywhere but at Duryodhan.  “I’m going to head back upstairs and make sure everything is ready.”

 

“Oh. Okay, I guess.” Duryodhan sounded confused, the way he did when he thought he’d said or done the wrong thing. But Karna didn’t know how to explain to him that he didn’t do anything wrong, so he simply waved at the kids and took the elevator back up where it felt like he could breathe a little easier.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated PG, in that it only references people having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spin off to [this fic](http://sophrosynic.tumblr.com/post/100149336129/i-think-you-missed-your-calling-karna-duryodhan)

There was a loud _bang_ from the front door and Adhiratha scrambled to his feet, upturning the cup of tea on his lap. Luckily for him, the tea had long since gone cold so he was unharmed, but... Karna had been working on the law, and the mower was quite old. What if -- he shook his head, reprimanding himself for standing around foolishly rather than checking out the source of the sound. He hurried to the front door, frowning when he saw it was left wide open. That was odd. Karna was a stickler and would never have left the door open like this. What was odder, Adhiratha noted when he stepped out onto the porch, was that the lawn mower was still running with Karna no where in sight.

“Huh.” He turned off the lawn mower and parked it in its rightful place in the shed and walked back inside. That was when he noticed the incongruous shiny leather shoes just inside the doorway. There was another loud thud followed by muffled cursing from Karna’s bedroom upstairs. Adhiratha crept up quietly, grabbing Shona’s cricket bat at the last minute, just in case burglars had completely lost their mind and started thieving in broad daylight on weekends.

He paused outside Karna’s door, listened intently with his ear pressed against the cool wood.

“Oh my _God_.” That was definitely his son’s voice. A pained sounding groan floated through the door and Adhiratha was just about to throw the door open and beat whoever was hurting his boy senseless when it was followed by, “Fuck, Duryodh _-an_!”

The bat almost slipped from his fingers then, but he gripped it tighter, beating a hasty retreat before his brain could parse out what Duryodhan had said in response.

He was halfway down the stairs when Shona’s door opened and he peered out, eyes wide as saucers. It would be hilarious if he didn’t know why his younger son looked like that. As it was, he knew the walls of this house were not all that thick and Shona’s and Karna’s rooms were right next to each other.

“Is that--?” Shona started and Adhiratha shushed him frantically.

“Get dressed. We’re going out for lunch.”

“But --”

“ _Now._ ” Adhiratha whispered as loud as he dared and tip-toed down to the kitchen. “Radha, come on. We’re going out for lunch.”

“What?” Radha exclaimed. “No, I still have to make tonight’s dinner. Shona’s friends will be over around five, and there’s so much left to do.”

“It doesn’t matter, we’re leaving.” He took the spatula from her hands and threw it in the sink, he turned her around to untie her apron, and dusted the flour off her face. “You look fine, let’s go.”

“But _why_?”

He didn’t answer her as he grabbed his keys and ushered Shona and her out the door. He especially did not answer her when she looked up in alarm upstairs and said, “Is that Karna?”

“You don’t want to know,” Shona muttered as he passed her by and threw himself in the back seat.

Adhiratha turned the key in the ignition and backed out as fast as he could without breaking laws.

 


End file.
